


Punishment

by testifytime



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Body Play, Slight Blood Play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifytime/pseuds/testifytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For andersbears on Tumblr. Rough play, Anders attempting to ‘punish’ Fenris, Fenris turning the tables on him, and then sudden humping of naughty apostates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Anders snarled as he thrust Fenris against the clinic wall, fingers tangled in white hair to press the elf’s furious face into the bare stone. Warm brow eyes flashed blue as his hand trailed down to grip the back of Fenris’ neck, his leg slipping between the elf’s thighs. With one swift tug, Fenris was sitting on the meat of his thigh, cock pressed against Anders’ clothed leg, face pressed into crumbling stone, red with rage and slight lack of air.

He was fed up. All of the elf’s taunting, all of his nagging and distrust, every single little comment about  _mages_ and  _magisters_. He’d put up with it for years, for Hawke’s sake, because he wanted them to get along, because he thought they  _should_ get along.

He’d had enough.

“You never shut up,” he spat angrily, bouncing his leg with each word. Fenris’ breath hitched as Anders’ thigh rubbed against his cock, though he quickly covered it up with a feral snap of his teeth, “For years I’ve put up with your racism and your blighted pig headedness. I’ve tried to show you – like I’ve tried to show everyone – that I’m different, that we’re different, but you’re too stubborn to even listen! Well, I’ve had enough. No more teaching. No more ignorance.” Anders lent in towards Fenris’ ear, biting down hard on the pointed tip of the lobe. He bit down until Fenris’ jaw jumped, then rotated his jaw until the elf hissed in pain, “I’ll show you why mages are feared.”

At last, a flicker of recognition appeared in Fenris’ eyes, and suddenly he struggled against the hand in his hair and the body trapping his hands behind his back. Anders chuckled darkly and nipped his way down Fenris’ throat, biting down on the junction between shoulder and neck until the copper taste of blood blossomed on his tongue. Fenris’ struggles paused for a moment, a shaky breath shuddering through his chest that made Anders smile, pleased, before he thrust himself back and ground himself down onto Anders’ groin.

Anders moaned softly as Fenris’ calf brushed against his straining erection, bouncing his leg upwards against the elf in response. He grinned at the choked out moan Fenris tried to hide by biting down on his tongue, reaching around to tear away at the spiked armour digging into his chest. 

Fenris writhed as he tore away the breastplate, fury in his eyes as his lips pulled back into an animalistic snarl. “Release me, mage, or you will pay tenfold for what you are doing to me!”

Anders’ lips twisted into a sardonic smirk as he slipped his hand into the opened leather of Fenris’ shirt, fingers clasping around a nipple and tugging hard. The elf’s back arched as he gasped at the sudden shock Anders sent through the pert nub, body trembling with the sharp static shooting through his chest. He grit his teeth and concentrated on not responding even as his hips bucked against Anders’ leg and his breathing grew heavier. He could feel the mage smirking victoriously against the back of his neck as he pinched and pulled at his chest, switching from one nipple to the other, sending spark after spark through the sensitive nubs. He grit his teeth harder, grinding them furiously as he clenched his fingers to dig his nails into the palms of his hands. The sharp pain of his gauntlets burst through the pleasure haze Anders had settled over him, and with a sharp cry his lyrium brands flared.

Anders suddenly found himself bent over one of his cots, his head spinning from the sudden shift and the pulses of lyrium Fenris was exuding from his brands. The elf was a heavy weight against his back, pinning him down to the creaking wood with intense force. His hands were held back in an iron tight grip, sharp pin pricks of the metal gauntlets digging into the flesh of his wrists. Anders swallowed thickly, thrashing around beneath Fenris with reckless abandon, struggling to throw the lithe man from his back.

Anders froze as Fenris chuckled darkly by his ear, sharp canine teeth tracing along the curve of his lobe. Fear subdued his struggles as the elf’s tongue darted out to trail along the cartilage, followed by a sharp nip that made his breath catch in his throat. Justice, on a high with flared lyrium so close to him, was ignorant of Anders’ silent calls for help.

“I will teach you what happens when naughty little  _abominations_ believe they may use me as they wish,” Fenris murmured in his ear, cold seriousness amplified by the smirk Anders could feel against his flesh.

Fenris pulled back for a moment, hands still clasping Anders’ wrists in a tight grip, though he couldn’t have run even if he tried. He waited with his heart in his throat as Fenris slowly pushed up the upper part of his robes and then tore away his trousers, keeping them around his knees to hold him in place. His smallclothes followed shortly after, chased by the sharp sting of Fenris’ clawed gauntlets scraping down his cheek and thigh.

Anders’ breathing grew heavier as his chest grew tighter, a mixture of anticipation and fear running around in his mind. He braced himself for the blow, tensing up his muscles and screwing his eyes shut as he waited, expectant of the first burn.

When nothing happened he opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder at Fenris in confusion. He was bared and ready, and yet the elf was just standing there. Why wasn’t he doing anything? Anders soon took note of Fenris’ wide smirk, and realised his mistake.

“Gah!”

His whole body shot forward with the force of the blow, tears stinging in his eyes as his breath rushed out of him. His ass blossomed red and radiated heat as blood rushed up to the surface, pain shooting through his body and centring on his cock. His thighs shook as he whimpered, biting his lip to hide his hiss of pleasured pain. Fenris chuckled lowly in his ear, and shame coloured Anders’ cheeks red.

“It is not fun when you are on the receiving end, is it, mage?” His voice was naught but a deep growl, mocking as he cupped Anders’ ass with cool metal. He dug the tips of his gauntlets in the abused flesh, lightly trailing the claws down with a low chuckle, “Or perhaps it is, for you. Slut mage.”

Anders snarled his indignation at the sneered endearment, only for it to jerk into a sharp cry as Fenris landed another sharp slap on the unmarked cheek. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he drew in deep shuddering breaths, more from the embarrassment of their reversals than pain of the hit. He moaned softly as Fenris stroked the new mark with a feather light tenderness, tilting his head to rest his cheek against the rough material of the cot beneath him.

Fenris’ next hit made him whimper, his cock twitching as precum leaked against the cotton covering the wooden frame of the cot, adding to the stains already there. Each hit thrust him forwards, dragging his length against the coarse material to add pleasure to the pain in his ass. The sensations contrasted beautifully together, the throbbing of his abused flesh almost as intense as the throbbing of blood in his shaft.

Fenris shifted behind him, and suddenly the elf’s clothed crotch was pressed up against the bare skin of his ass, rough against he burning of the still reddening welts. He breathed heavily against Anders’ ears, grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers before splaying their arms out beside them, stretching his reach against the mage. He thrust forwards slowly, barely moving back before pressing into Anders again, and both men released shuddering moans from the pleasure it wrought.

Anders splayed limp across the cot as he gasped for breath, watching Fenris out of the corner of his eye. The elf’s head had tipped back, his eyes slipping shut as he arched his back in to thrust forwards and out to thrust back, keeping them in constant contact as he ground his hips against Anders’ ass. Slowly, as he found a rhythm that suited him best, Fenris’ thrusts gained more power and strength, until eventually he was humping Anders against the cot with furious thrusts of his hips, head drawn down as he snarled and growled his pleasure.

Sweat covered Anders in a thin sheen, the exertion of staying still and holding his splayed position making his muscles scream. Each thrust drug his cock against the cot, each roll of hips rubbing the leather of Fenris’ leggings against the marks left on his ass, leaving him in a pleasured haze that had him gasping and moaning breathlessly against the stained cotton sheet.

Sweat lined Fenris’ brow, dripping into his eyes and rolling down his nose as he thrust himself against the compliant mage. His breath was ragged and harsh, his chest expanding and contracting to its limit with his need for air. His mind was blank but for the instinct need for release, his movements automatic and feral as he bared his teeth in a dominant snarl. Anders moaned weakly below him, and in a flash Fenris was on him, growling viciously as he marked his shoulders and neck with deep bites and harsh sucks.

His pace continued, hard and fast, as he licked and kissed over the wounds he’d left on Anders, a pleased smirk crossing over his lips at the wanton moans the mage was unable to hold back. He waited, holding himself off, until he knew Anders himself was close, watching the vibrations of the man’s body, the jerks of his muscles and listening to the pitches of his cries. When the mage’s body ran stiff, breath hitching in his throat on a near scream, Fenris lunged forwards and sunk his teeth into the side of Anders’ neck, only stopping when he broke the skin.

Anders screamed himself hoarse beneath him as he came, writhing wildly, his fingers clenching tightly down onto Fenris’ own. The elf’s eyes narrowed in feral delight, and with a harsh exhale through his nose he let himself go, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his hips jerked against Anders’ limp and exhausted body, his body going tense. A barely audible whine escaped from the back of his throat as he stopped, gently rocking his hips against Anders as he rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

When he was finally sated, Fenris pulled back and stood on shaky legs, staring down at the apostate with a victorious smile. Anders’ cheeks were flushed bright red, a hazed look in his eyes as he moaned weakly against the cot. His thighs, wet with his release, shook under the effort to keep himself up, until eventually they collapsed, causing Anders to whimper pitifully.

“Perhaps we have learnt a lesson here today, abomination,” Fenris muttered as he pulled his armour back on, eyeing the mage’s ass hungrily, his lips curling up into a proud smirk, “Or perhaps I have merely found how much of a slut you are. Either way, I assume my message is clear.”

He stalked back towards Anders, strapping his sword onto his back. He tore away the rest of the man’s clothes, leaving him bare against the bed and lying in his own essence, before gripping Anders’ ass in one hand, delighting in the sharp cry it got from the spent mage.

“Do not push me again.” He snarled, violence and lust and promise, before his eyes flickered down to the mark he’d left on Anders’ neck. His hand trailed towards the matching mark on his own throat, a half smile half sneer curling his lips, before he turned on heel and stormed out of the clinic, leaving Anders behind to pick himself up before a patient decided to burst in.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure if this should be Explicit or Mature since there's no actual penetration, but I'll stay on the safe side just in case. Feel free to correct me if you think I'm wrong, because I have no clue.


End file.
